FIELD OF THE INVENTION
As insurance rates rise, so to has the effort to reduce damage to property and personnel on the highway by providing guard rails which have deformable cell portions which absorb energy and direct the automobiles back onto the roadway, the magnitude of the damage done to passengers and property can be minimized.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for transforming automobile kinetic energy by deforming a guard rail cell or a plurality of them, and thereby redirecting the car so as to keep it on the roadway.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a guard rail cell which is capable of easy replacement upon deformation, and at a low cost.
These and other objects will become apparent when considering the appended drawings and specification.